The present invention relates to a hair wrap, and, in particular, to a simply constructed, low cost, easy to use hair wrap that effectively keeps the hair of the wearer confined while the wearer applies or removes makeup, washes her/his face, or is otherwise engaged in activities where the hair is preferably confined and kept out of the face of the wearer.
There are numerous head coverings such as boudoir caps, sleep turbans, and the like which confine the hair of the wearer. Examples of such head coverings are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: Price, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,089, issued Dec. 18, 1951; Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,557, issued Jun. 9, 1959; and Gettinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,913, issued Aug. 30, 1966. These head covering are placed over the head of the wearer and unless the wearer's hair is very short or in curlers or the like, these head coverings require the wearer to tuck her/his hair up under the head covering. Tucking one's hair up under a head covering can be somewhat tedious and time consuming especially when the wearer has long hair. Bathing caps such as the bathing cap disclosed in the patent to Bloch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,927, issued Feb. 22, 1916, and the bathing cap, with its protective head band, disclosed in the patent to Blanchard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,400, issued May 15, 1964, are also placed over the head of the wearer and require the wearer to tuck her/his long hair up under the cap. Accordingly, there has been a need for a hair wrap, such as the hair wrap of the present invention which is both inexpensive and easy to use, for confining the hair of the wearer, especially long hair, and keeping the hair of the wearer out of the face of the wearer.